moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Rules and Rights (Ashen Tree University)
All professors of the Ashen Tree University were held to the following rules and rights. 1.) Becoming a Professor :1.1. You cannot become a professor without first earning a Master’s Degree (40 credits and 2 thesis presentations) from the Ashen Tree Academy. :1.2. Newly hired professors do not need to wait to the end-of-semester advancement ceremony for their promotion. :1.3. Professors may choose to teach any subject of their liking and comfort. ::1.3.1. Multiple professors may be assigned to the same subject. ::1.3.2. Professors are not limited to teaching classes only in their primary subject. 2.) Semester Requirements :2.1. All professors are required to teach at least 3 classes per 1 month semester. Professors unable to fulfill this requirement will be demoted. Exceptions only if… ::2.1.1. The professor is on semester suspension. ::2.1.2. The professor was newly hired in the middle of the semester. :2.2. All classes must have an event posted on the Academy calendar. ::2.2.1. Classes must be posted on the calendar as a guild event and not a personal event. ::2.2.2. Classes not listed on the calendar as a guild event will not receive credit towards the professor’s 3 class semester requirement. ::2.2.3. Classes which are taught without the presence of a House Warden, Academy Dean, or Headmaster must have a full list of attendance mailed in to the Headmaster so the students may receive credit. :::2.2.3.1. Failure to mail in this attendance list will result in the assumption that the class was never taught. :::2.2.3.2. If a House Warden, Academy Dean, or Headmaster is present, they will take attendance during the class. ::2.2.4. Professors are allowed to offer extra credit assignments to students so long as those credits are referred to a House Warden, Academy Dean, or Headmaster upon the student’s completion of the assignment. 3.) Class Cancellation, No Shows, and Tardiness :3.1. A class may be cancelled at anytime without punishment as long as… ::3.1.1. The professor removes the class from the calendar in advance. ::3.1.2. No students arrive at the class within 15 minutes of its scheduled time. :::3.1.2.1. Professors are allowed to wait for students and postpone their class in this situation. :::3.1.2.2. Professors are not required to teach if only faculty who are not currently earning credits attend. :::3.1.2.3. Professors must teach the full duration of their planned class if 1 or more students or credit-earning faculty attend. ::3.1.3. Non-punished cancelled classes will not be counted towards the professor’s 3 class semester requirement. :3.2. Professors who fail to arrive at their own scheduled event will receive an X in their officer note. ::3.2.1. Professors are given 3 free X’s to serve as warnings. ::3.2.2. The 4th failure to abide by clause 3.2 will result in immediate demotion. :3.3. If a professor who has missed their class teaches a make-up class the day it is missed the X will be taken off that professor’s record. ::3.3.1. Make-up classes must begin no later than 11pm server time the day the original class was scheduled. 4.) Demotions and Suspensions :4.1. Suspended professors will remain at the professor rank during their suspension. :4.2. Demoted professors will return to the rank they were before their promotion to professor. :4.3. Demoted professors may join the faculty under any non-teaching school-beneficial title of their choice. :4.4. Demoted professors may reapply to become a professor after 1 semester on demotion. ::4.4.1. The Academy Dean or Headmaster is not required to rehire these professors if they have justified reason not to. 5.) Leaving the Academy :5.1. Professors are allowed to leave the academy once and rejoin at their former rank without question. :5.2. Professors who leave the academy more than once may or may not be rehired or even allowed back into the academy based on the will of the Academy Dean or Headmaster. 6.) Removal from the Academy :6.1. Professors who are removed from the academy may rejoin if they are able convince no less than 10 academy members at the rank of faculty or higher to mail in a written consent form to the Headmaster. ::6.1.1. Whether or not they are allowed to become a professor again is up to the Academy Dean or Headmaster. 7.) Professorial Creed of Conduct :7.1. Professors may not verbally discriminate or punish a student based on their race or theological beliefs. :7.2. Professors may not force a student to do anything which may clash with their cultural or theological beliefs. :7.3. Professors may not physically harm any other academy member. ::7.3.1. Professors may only injure an academy member in a spar as long as… :::7.3.1.1. The spar is moderated by another faculty member. :::7.3.1.2. The member accepts the spar. :::7.3.1.3. The spar is immediately ended upon the member’s injury. :::7.3.1.4. There is no witnessed intention to severely injure or kill the member. ::::7.3.1.4.1. Severe injury or death to another academy member will result a trial of the indicted professor pending suspension, removal, arrest, or execution. 7.4. Failure to abide by the clauses of section 7 will result in the professor’s suspension or removal based on the severity of the situation. 8.) Administrative and Disciplinary Rights 8.1. A professor may issue any student a 30 minute detention or removal from their class as long as… 8.1.1. That student is disrespectful to the professor’s rules. 8.1.2. That student is in any way interfering with the class’s progression. 8.1.3. The professor issues at least 1 warning prior to disciplinary action. 8.1.4. The students are not being disciplined counter to clauses 7.1 or 7.2. 8.1.5. Professors may not give detentions to students who are late for class. 8.1.5.1. Students under 20 minutes late are still entitled to a credit. 8.2. A professor may at anytime request the suspension or expulsion of a student to a House Warden or Headmaster. 8.2.1. They may not issue a suspension or expulsion on their own. 8.3. A professor may enroll a new student into the academy. 8.4. A professor cannot promote or demote a student. 8.5. A professor cannot take credits away from a student who has fulfilled the credit requirement. References Taken from the Ashen Tree University Website Category:Ashen Tree University Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents